A little bit of Grace
by Klaire Oag
Summary: What if she woke up from the coma but forced to live in Ohio? what if Rich was related to Blaine and vistied just to see her? what if glee helped her remember what professor blood wanted her to forget? language and possible sex references
1. Good For you

I am taking a break from the Britannia high/glee fan fic to do a skins/glee fic. Apparently Maxxie (aka Mitch Hewer) auditioned but didn't get a part (Ryan Murphy shame on you!). I own nothing and this is a story for enjoyment.

"" **means singing**

" " _means thoughts_

_FLASHBACK_

A little bit of Grace

Chapter 1  
>Good for you<p>

She hated the fact she was in a new country. Sure her memory was fuzzy but she didn't want to be in a new country. Her father, Professor Blood, instead it would be better for her. So here she was. In Ohio at McKinley high. Sitting in the guidance councillor's office.

"So Grace here is your timetable, locker combination and locker number and also a list of extra curricular activities. Have you thought of any?" asked the red hair councillor. She put on some rubber gloves and begun to clean a trophy again. Grace noticed this and was slightly amazed.

"I'm not sure. I'm still getting Americanised" explained Grace.

"Well if you need anything my door is open. Your father wants the best" said the councillor.

"I'd be at home remembering everything again if he cared" said Grace as she left.

She begun to walk down the corridor and felt a cold shock. She wiped her eyes. She discovered she just had a slushy thrown at her.

"Welcome to Ohio freak" said a big, bulky guy who was with other friends who began to laugh at her. A blonde hair girl who was dressed in a summer dress and a denim jacket and a smaller Latina looking girl with a cheer leading uniform came towards her.

"Hey come on" said the blonde girl as they guided Grace to the girl's bathroom

"My favourite dress ruined" said Grace as she tired not to cry.

"Here I have spare clothes that'll fit you" said the Latina girl.

"Thank you…you're really nice" exclaimed Grace.

"I'm not that nice. I know what it's like to get a slushy to the face. Don't spread the rumour that I'm nice" said the Latina girl.

"Being nice isn't a bad thing. I'm Grace by the way" said Grace as she got changed in the cubical into a gypsy style top with a quite short denim skirt. Not her usual style. She came out of the stall.

"Quinn" exclaimed the blonde girl.

"Santana" exclaimed the Latina girl. Grace got out her hair brush and tried to brush her hair but found it was sticky. Santana toke out a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

"Ok sit as I wash you hair. If you leave that stick it hurts to brush out" said Quinn. Grace sat down as Quinn washed her hair. Grace began to let a tear sneakily fall down her face.

"I guess by your accent you're not from Ohio" asked the blonde girl.

"I lived in Bristol, England. My dad moved me here to get better. I was in an accident about three months ago. Only woke up from it two months ago" simply said Grace.

"Must have been terrible" said Quinn as she handed Grace her towel for her hair.

"Yeah. I only just started to remember my friends and dad decided to move me" said Grace as she began to dry her hair with the towel. Grace tried to hand back towel.

"Keep it Grace. What's your next class?" asked Quinn. Grace unfolded her timetable.

"Spanish with Mr Shuester" sighed Grace.

"We're there as well. We'll take you" said Quinn as they guided the tiny girl to her next class.

Meanwhile in Bristol Rich sat in Alo's van smoking a joint. He spent a lot of time in Alo's van recently. Wither Alo was there or not. Recently Alo had spent time with Mini which was meant to be secret. Rich looked at the screen of his phone. He really missed Grace. Recently the gang had been told by Professor Blood Grace was to finish her education in America because it would be better for her recovery. He heard a knock on the van door. He put of the remainder of his joint. He opened to find Mini standing before him.

"What do you want Alo isn't here?" said Rich.

"I don't want him. I came to speak to you actually" said Mini.

"What is it? You never just come and speak without a reason" said Rich as she invited the tall blonde girl into Alo's van.

"I miss her" said Mini

"We all fucking do Mini! It's why at half term I'm going to America. Blood is being an arse about this" stated Rich.

"Rich that's three weeks away where you gonna get the money to go?" asked Mini.

"I have my ways." Stated Rich.

"Anyway do you know when farm-boy will be back? I need to tell him something!" said Mini.

"Now you want Alo! Can't you keep you minge in your knickers for one day?" asked Rich. Mini started to cry.

"For fuck sakes what now?" asked Rich.

"He was supposed to be just a fuck and now he's messed up everything," said Mini as she left. "Tell farm-boy I was looking for him". She slammed to van door shut.

"Will do" stated Rich confused as he looked at his phone.

"One text won't hurt her." Said Rich.

"My beautiful, Gracey I miss you a lot. I know you don't remember me as your boyfriend but I know as soon as you see me you'll remember. I love you Rich. P.S despite what your dad says I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you x x x" said the text.

Mean while Grace sat in lunch with Quinn and Santana. Sure they were lovely but they weren't like Mini or Liv. She felt her phone vibrate. She noticed it was a text from Rich. She didn't know how Rich was but he must be important but she still didn't know why.

"Who's the message from?" asked Quinn.

"Nobody" lied Grace as she switched off her phone and placed in her bag.

"_I can't mention it's from someone who I might know. Seams really insane"_ thought Grace as she looked at her pasta dish.

"Grace mentioned she liked singing didn't you" asked Quinn to her group of friends.

"I do like it but not sung since my accident. I don't think I can or know how to" simply stated Grace.

"Why not try out for Glee?" asked Rachel, a girl tinier than her and she seamed really bossy according to Grace.

"What's glee?" curiously asked Grace.

"Sing and dance. It's amazing. Could try out today" said Rachel.

"I might. Can I come and watch today?" asked Grace.

"Sure we are in the autorium today. To practise for rock/punk week" said Rachel.

"Would be a good chance to meet people Gracey" stated Quinn. Grace felt a shiver. "Are you ok?" Grace nodded.

"Not been called Gracey since Bristol but I can't remember who called me it. Look I'm going to head outside. See you in Glee" said Grace. She felt bad for lying but she wasn't lying. She knew Rich but didn't now why he said he loved her. Her dad said her boyfriend had died and apparently her dad also said she never loved him anyway.

She sat in the front row of the auditorium beside Quinn and Santana.

"Ok guys as you know its rock/punk week. This year's sectional a rock/punk song has now become mandatory. Also I'd like you to welcome Grace….." said Mr Shuster.

"Violet. Names Grace Violet" stated Grace. She hated being called Blood. She knew that her friends loved her despite her name. At this moment she didn't like being called Blood because it reflected how her dad had forced her to move away from her friends. All because of a car accident. It could have happened to any one.

"Yes Grace Violet. She is here to watch but she is a very good singer I have been told." Said Mr Shuester.

"Why doesn't the midget sing?" said Puck, a guy with a Mohawk.

"I'm not small. I want to watch to see if I'd fit in. So far your rude and mean which might mean I wouldn't fit in." politely spoke Grace.

"Mr. Shue me and Finn have something for this week which we would be happy to let our guest listen to" piped Rachel.

"Lets have it what's the song is it?" asked Mr Shuester.

"Well I let Finn pick it but it's an amazing heart ache song." said Rachel.

"It's Marina's Trench Good to you" said Finn. Grace felt this was familiar. Maybe she had heard it at home on the radio.

"**Everyone's around, no words are coming out****  
><strong>**and I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?****  
><strong>**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up****  
><strong>**I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it" sang Finn. **Grace began to really recognise the song. She felt she had been given this song for a reason.

"

**And I do want you to know****  
><strong>**I'll hold you up above everyone****  
><strong>**And I do want you to know****  
><strong>**I think you'd be good to me****  
><strong>**and I'd be so good to you****  
><strong>**I would" sang Rachel and Finn in unison. **Grace looked at everyone else she felt like she was alone in her thoughts. Some people looked board and some looked intrigued by the singing. to here it was like a memory she was trying to remember

"**I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines  
><strong>**But maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want  
><strong>**and I still have your letter, just got caught between  
><strong>**Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become" sang Rachel.**

"**And I do want you to know  
><strong>**I'll hold you up above everyone  
><strong>**And I do want you to know  
><strong>**I think you'd be good to me  
><strong>**and I'd be so good to you" sang Finn and Rachel in unison.**

"**Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,  
><strong>**Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh,  
><strong>**Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,  
><strong>**Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh,  
><strong>**I would" sang Rachel and Finn in unison. ** Grace suddenly remembered

FLASHBACK

Grace and Rich sat under a tree. They hadn't been dating long but looked comfortable. She hated lying to mini but it was only because she didn't approve of Rich. She was gonna tell her. Both of them were listening to music by sharing an iPod together with sharing head phones.

"I really like this song who's it by?" asked Grace.

"Marianas Trench. It's more pop than I'd listen to" smiled Rich. "Maybe I've been a positive influence on you Richard" smirked Grace. "Grace you have been Good to me. I just hope I can be good to you" sighed as he kissed her head. "Rich….I love you" said Grace. Rich smiled as he looked as his girl. "I love you too" said Rich as he lifted her face to kiss her.

END OF FLASH BACK

**"****And I do want you to know****  
><strong>**I'll hold you up above everyone****  
><strong>**And I do want you to know****  
><strong>**I think you'd be good to me****  
><strong>**And I'd be so good to you**

**I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you,  
><strong>**I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you  
><strong>**I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you  
><strong>**I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you" sang Rachel and Finn. **Grace ran out of the auditorium. Quinn ran out to find her. Grace began to panic as she tried to switch on her phone while sitting on a bench.

"Gracey what happened?" said Quinn.

"I remember him. I remember him and my shitty phone won't switch on. I need to tell him" panicked Grace.

"Tell who? Grace!" asked Quinn.

"I have a boyfriend who is missing me. My dad lied to me" said Grace. Quinn didn't know what to say. She gave the tiny girl a hug.

"Why did he lie to me?" asked Grace.

"He thought he was protecting you. People lie to save the people they love" explained Quinn.

"If you love them you tell them the truth. Surely?" said Grace. Quinn toke off the heart locket she had been wearing to show a picture of a strawberry blonde baby.

"That's Beth! I'm her mom" said Quinn. Grace gave a look of questioning as she gave back the locket.

"I'm her birth mom. I got drunk and got pregnant to a guy who wasn't my boyfriend. I lied to my boyfriend and said it was his until I couldn't lie any more. It was here I ultimately faced up that despite my intentions lying wasn't the best idea" said Quinn.

"What should I do?" asked Grace.

"Phone him after Glee" said Quinn.

"But my dad….." stated Grace.

"You can't stay a little girl forever" said Quinn as she guided Grace back to the auditorium.

Rich stared at his laptop after he booked his flights to Ohio. Despite his parents trying to convince him not to go he was determined to go. His parents agreed on the condition he did coursework while he was away and that he stayed with his cousin Blaine Anderson. Despite not being a fan of his cousin he agreed. He heard his mobile ring. He noticed it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Rich it's me" said what he considered the most beautiful sound ever. It was her voice.

"GRACE!" practically screamed Rich.

"Rich I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner but I remember you now and I love you" said Grace.

"Gracey you don't apologise. How did you remember me if you don't mind me asking?" asked Rich.

"In glee they played our song. I knew you from then. Rich you are good for me. I'm sorry my dad can't see that" said Grace.

"I'm glad. Look don't tell your dad but I'm coming to Ohio in three weeks to see you and visit my cousin" explained Rich.

"Amazing look Dad has left America now. I'm staying with some family that my dad knows. I only moved today. Apparently cause of an incident at school he'd prefer me to be with a family that are already known in school. I can't tell you who they are till you're here. I can't wait to see you Rich" exclaimed Grace.

"I fucking miss you Grace" cried Rich.

"I miss you too. Look I have to go. Only 21 days" said Grace.

"Love you" cried Rich. He heard the phone hang up. He lay on his bed as he faced the picture of him and Grace taken at the pub for his 18th birthday. She was dressed as Subrosa. He did like her dressing as her. He loved the girly side too. He loved all of her.

* * *

><p>Next time<p>

"Grace are you sure you want to be with him? I mean hes nothing like you" asked Kurt

"Richard you're not good for her" exclaimed Professor Blood

"Let's get to Ohio and rocks this boat" exclaimed Alo.


	2. I don't want to miss a thing

Chapter 2  
>I don't want to miss a thing<p>

AN: Hey its Klaire here. I'm unsure if I'll add Alex yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here's what you've missed on glee<strong>_

There's this new girl who's from England and she seams nice but got slushied on her first day by some of the football guys

"Welcome to Ohio Freak" yells one of the bigger guys

Yikes. Turns out she was in a car crash and couldn't remember her boyfriend Rich till Rachel and Finn sang.

"I remember him. I remember him and my shitty phone won't switch on. I need to tell him" panicked Grace.

Her boyfriend Rich happens to be Blaine's cousin and is flying to see her. But unsure how her dad would feel about it.

_**And that's what you missed on GLEE**_

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Grace remembered who Rich was and she seamed to have settled into McKinley High. She had only one other slushy attack but they stopped when Finn punched the football player who did it. She also became friends with the rest of the glee kids. She also loved glee. She got to sing. So far she was still too scared to do solos. Only background work but she knew he moment would come soon.<p>

Mr Shuester wrote the word the words "Greatest Love songs". Grace gave a big smile and clapped excitedly.

"I'm glad you're excited Grace and I have an announcement we are singing again at the valentines dance but we'll take it in turns to sing. On Wednesday I want you to have the song that you wish to sing at the dance which is next Tuesday. Everyone will sing wither it's a solo, duet or group number," said Mr Shue who looked at Grace.

"Anyone want to kick it off?" asked Mr Shue. Tina put her hand up. This shocked the group. Tina was normally shy but she felt oddly confident. Rachel had been learning to let others have the lime light recently with help from Finn.

"Ok I tried to sing this last year and failed so I want to try again. Its for Mike its called My funny Valentine" said Tina. Everyone focused on Tina.

"**My funny valentine****  
><strong>**Sweet comic valentine****  
><strong>**You make me smile with my heart**

**You looks are laughable, unphotographable****  
><strong>**Yet you're my favourite work of art**

**Is your figure less than greek****  
><strong>**Is your mouth a little bit weak****  
><strong>**When you open it to speak, are you smart?**

**Don't change your hair for me****  
><strong>**Not if you care for me****  
><strong>**Stay little valentine stay****  
><strong>**Each day is valentine's day"** sang Tina. She had managed to sing without crying. Everyone cheered. Mike went up to kiss her girlfriend.

"Well done Tina. Now everyone pick a song like that or more upbeat if you choose and on Wednesday we'll make the short list for the dance," said Mr Shue.

Grace went back to the room that she shared with Rachel. She liked Rachel as the two girls in some ways were similar but she felt like she wasn't getting privacy especially when speaking to Rich. She also felt Rachel's dads were on her dad's side over her and Rich. She loved Rich and hated her dad for lying to her. She hadn't spoken to her dad since she found out he had lied to her. Worse he'd phone the Berry's house hold every night to try and make her speak.

"Grace your Dad is on the phone. Please just speak to him" said Leroy

"Fine" sighed Grace. She toke the phone off Leroy.

"Hi father" said Grace with a bit of venom in her mouth.

"Hi poppet how's school?" asked her dad over the phone

"Fine. Dad I'm still not happy at what you did" exclaimed Grace.

"Grace he is not good for you. The boy is a washed up failure…." Spoke professor blood.

"Dad you just can't accept I'm not a little girl anymore. When I'm done in Ohio I plan to go back to Bristol. There is nothing you can do about it" said Grace as she hung up the phone. Rachel knocked on the door and both she, Mercedes and Kurt came into the room.

"I hate my dad. Why did I trust him?" asked Grace.

"Because he's your dad. Not that I'm dismissing love but how long have you known Rich?" asked Rachel.

"Rachel how would you like it if your dads did the same things as mine over Finn?" asked Grace.

"Grace are you sure you want to continue with him?" said Mercedes.

"Yes why would I?" exclaimed Grace.

"You forgot about him! Maybe your dad is right" said Mercedes.

"No he's not. I remembered him saying I love you and I felt it was right. The crash made me forget. I also know when I see him I will definitely feel the way I do. Plus not only is he going to be here for the dance he said if he can he'll watch me in Glee club" said Grace.

"Just don't get your hope up." Said Mercedes. Kurt pulled a face.

"For the record I think Grace is right. I mean if I was in the same accident as Grace and forgot Blaine and you all convince me he was bad for me then I found out the truth I'd be crushed" said Kurt. Grace gave a hopeful smile.

Meanwhile in Bristol Rich was packing up a suitcase. The whole gang were over with their own suitcases. Well all the gang except for Matty who magically disappeared after Morocco. Rich heard his mobile ring. He answered it. It was shown an unknown number.

"Hello?" said Rich.

"Richard this is Professor Blood I've been told by your uncle of your little plan. If you know what is good for you its best you forget coming over to Ohio and stay in Bristol. Richard you're not good for her" said Professor Blood.

"Says he who lied to his own daughter" snapped Rich.

"I was doing what's best for her. I protected her from…." stated Professor Blood

"From what growing up? Going from being daddy's girl to my girl? You're low Blood," said Rich before he hung up.

"I actually hate him. We need to get to Grace. I'm so glad we are going to Ohio" said Rich.

"He's a dick" stated Liv. Franky nodded.

"But we're part of the rock revolution and don't forget that Richie boy. Let's get to Ohio and rocks this boat" shouted Alo as Rich closed his suitcase. All the

Meanwhile in Ohio Grace looked through the song books and couldn't find the right song. He loved Rich and wanted to show that she love him. She slumped her head while looking in her school library. Brittany and Santana came to sit across from her.

"Grace" said Santana as she shook her shoulders.

"I'm awake!" exclaimed Grace as she sat up.

"You still looking at music?" asked Santana. Grace nodded.

"Music notes confused me. They look like blobs on sticks" stated Brittany.

"How do you find that song that describes love?" asked Grace ignoring Brittany's comment. Santana and Brittany looked at each other and laughed.

" A song as soon as you hear it you get reminded of them. Sadly that song was sung last week by Finchel" said Brittany.

"I know there are other songs. I just can't remember. I'm a useless girlfriend" said Grace.

"You're not useless. You love him. Since your memory came back of him you talk about your metal man non stop. I can't wait to meet him" said Santana. Suddenly Grace's phone rang.

"It's Rich" exclaimed Grace. "Hello" exclaimed Grace.

"Hey we are at the airport. We are just about to get picked up by my cousin. He said he'd be about half a hour." said Rich.

"Brilliant. I can't wait to see you. Wait you said we? Who else is with you?" asked Grace.

"Liv, Mini, Franky, Nick and Alo" said Rich

"Wow. Amazing are they coming to see me sing in glee?" asked Grace.

"Unless you don't want them to Gracey" said Rich. Grace started to bite her finger tips. Santana knew she was nervous.

"No it's fine. Its just you've only heard me sing" said Grace.

"Alo has as well. Wait Mini wants to speak to you." Said Rich as he handed the phone to Mini.

"Hey Gracey-kins I can't wait to see your pretty little face. Listen I hope this glee club is still keeping you cool not that you need it. I bet those Americans are loving you" said Mini.

"Yeah they are listen I have a lot of homework to do can you pass me on to rich to say bye?" asked Grace.

"Sure hey metal man Gracey wants you" said Mini as she passed the phone to Rich

"Hey beautiful" said Rich.

"Hey Richey Listen I have homework to do I'll see you tomorrow. Oh what's your cousin called again?" asked Grace.

"Blaine Anderson. He says he goes to your school" said Rich.

"Blaine Anderson. I think he's in my glee club too. Look I have go bye sweetie" Said Grace. Santana and Brittany looked up in shock.

"Bye! See you soon Gracey" said Rich. Grace hung up her phone

"Your boyfriend is Blaine's cousin. Blaine as in ex warbler?" asked Santana.

"If that's Blaine then yeah that's him. Rich isn't like Blaine though. My other friends are coming to see me too. Though I'm not quite sure who Franky is. I think I need to see him or her to remember" said Grace as she looked the music book as she stumbled across a book entitled "Rock Love songs". Grace's smile grew largely.

"I found the book that might find my song!" screeched Grace.

"See what did I tell you" said Santana. The school bell rang.

"Listen I better get to drama. I'll see you guys soon" said Grace who ran with music books in her hands.

Rich was really nervous waiting for his cousin. He hadn't see the curly haired cousin of his since his dad moved from Ohio to London for university or college as his dad sometimes called it when Rich was seven years. His dad however did lose his American accent when he came to Bristol. He said it was to fit in more within his work as a civil servant. He encouraged Rich to do the same and for a while Rich resisted but eventually he became more British and more moody.

"Hey wee Richy Rich" exclaimed Blaine as he cuddled Rich. Rich felt embarrassed about this.

"Hey Blaine look here are my mates. Alo, Franky, Mini, Liv and Nick" said Rich.

"Nice to meet you all. Good thing Burt lent me the mustang today. Nice size boot and everyone can squeeze in." smiled Blaine.

"We just can't see Gracey" exclaimed Franky. Blaine couldn't help and smile at that statement. He realised his cousin wasn't visiting on family terms.

"I bet she'll be glad to see you too," said Blaine as he began to lead the gang towards the mustang car. Blaine, Rich and Nick helped put the suitcases in the boot, or trunk as Blaine and Rich called it while Liv, Mini, Franky and Alo squeezed into the back. In order to let Nick in the back Mini sat on Alo's knee.

"You better not had a boner now farm boy," snidely said Mini. Alo placed his mouth to mini's ear

"Don't deny it you love it when I have a boner" whispered Alo.

"Shut up farm boy" said Mini.

"Right few rules in mustang. It's Burt's so don't puke in the car and don't make out in my car" said Blaine. All the teens nodded as Blaine began to drive to McKinley High.

"That'll be hard for you Mins" said Nick.

"Shut it Nick I can control myself" said Mini.

"What ever Princess Puke" joked Rich. All the gang laughed.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" screeched Mini.

"Care to enlighten me?" asked Blaine.

"Lets just say Mini was…." Began Nick.

"Blaine doesn't need to hear about it thank you" said Mini as she smiled through gritted teeth.

"If it helps Rachel, one of my friends, was puked on by Brittany during a pep rally performance because she was drunk. Ironically the assembly was to do with alcohol awareness week." Explained Blaine. The rest laughed.

"What's a pep rally?" asked Mini

"it's a lame excuse to encourage pee brained American football players to actually play the sport" explained Rich.

"Rich was never a fan of American football. He was far too skinny and the boys picked on him for it" said Blaine.

"No it was a sport I never wanted to play" moodily responded Rich.

"Good thing Grace hasn't been a fan of some of our football players. Some of them are great and in the glee club with us. Puck, Finn , Mike and Damien are all great. Some are total assholes. Just to warn you slushy attacks are not pretty" said Blaine.

"What are slushy attacks?" panicked Franky.

"Some of our stupid sport people think its fun to throw slushies at the kids they consider uncool i.e glee club members, maths geeks. I hate it myself I mean there is no need" explained Blaine.

"That's really horrible!" exclaimed Liv.

"I know I mean imagine them ruining designer clothes like that" exclaimed Mini. The rest rolled their eyes at that statement.

"Please tell me Grace hasn't been slushied" stated Rich ignoring Mini's superficial comment. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her. If she found the dumb ass that did he'd make sure never to think about doing it again to any one especially to his beautiful Grace.

"Sadly she has been slushied twice. First time was on her first day but Quinn and Santana were on hand to make sure she was ok and the second time it happened she was with Rachel, Finn and Puck and her and Rachel got slushied but lucky Finn and Puck was on hand to punch the living daylights outta him and Rachel made sure she was ok and cleaned up. It's never happened again. They know she's off limits now. It's better than the rest of us" exclaimed Blaine who for the first time since they meet showed sadness in his eyes. They got to the school. Rich saw it was a typical cheesy American school.

The gang followed Blaine into the school. Franky felt uneasy by the look of the school. Nick had stayed close by her.

Ever since Matty had miraculously disappeared after Morocco Nick had been very overprotective of Franky. She hated the over protectiveness of Nick and she felt like not only was she missing Grace she felt the only one missing Matty. She felt it was her fault Grace got hurt. Matty only wanted to protect her from Luke. If she hadn't been a stupid fucked up little girl then Grace wouldn't have had to go over to Ohio.

The gang entered the auditorium to see Grace on the stage playing the piano. No one else was around. Rich watched Grace He remembered how beautiful she was. She was like a musical doll creating such sweet melodies. When he looked at she reminded him of what was still good in this world. He hated the world sometimes but Grace still made it worth while living in the world. Grace looked up to see the gang. She saw Rich. She jumped off the stage and ran as quickly as she could towards him. Into his arms. She felt suddenly safe. She looked up and realised her friends where here as well. She felt really happy. Everything was right again. Except someone was missing.

"So where's Matty?" asked Grace. The gang looked at each other.

"Grace he ran away. Police have been looking for him since morocco" explained Nick with sadness in his eyes. She looked to Franky who was staring at the floor.

"Franky…" said Grace as she tried to hug her. She knew who she was but she realised she was colder than she remembered. Franky pushed her away.

"No Grace. I can't do this. I'm sorry" said Franky as she ran away. Grace was about to run till Nick stopped her.

"I'll go" as Nick began to follow the small girl.

Franky slumped herself at a locker. She wasn't entirely sure who's locker it was but she felt comfortable. She buried her head into her arms. Nick stood opposite her. She didn't look up

"Franks why are you running?" asked Nick. Franky tilted her head up.

"She nearly died coz of me. I shouldn't be hear. She should be punching me in the face but she went to hug me. Why is she bothering?" asked Franky.

"She thinking you're fucking awesome. We all do" stated Nick. Franky stood up and paced the floor. Her arms tightly folded.

"I nearly killed her. I let myself go with him. What fucked up shit head does that?" angrily said Franky as she punched a locker. Nick grabbed her shoulders.

"Franks listen. She didn't die! You need to stop the hate. You'll explode other wise. Come here" said Nick as he drew the tiny girl into his arms. She cried into his torso. He kissed her head. Normally he wouldn't have done that with anyone except his girlfriend but he felt it was right. Franky broke free and looked into Nick's eyes.

"You're special Franky bad ass" he simply said.

"Thanks. We better get back." Said Franky as they walked towards the auditorium.

The rest of the Glee kids were sitting. Some where whispering about the friends that Grace was talking to.

"Ok Listen up we have our valentine day dance coming up and we need our play list who wants to kick off the songs for our lovely british guests?" asked Mr Shuester.

Grace put her hand up. The rest of the Glee kids were in shock.

"Wait Grace you want to sing solo?" asked Rachel.

"My Grace can sing" replied Rich.

"Its not that she seams more of a background singer" stated Rachel.

"I can be in the limelight Berry." Simply stated Grace as she walked onto the stage.

"I'm Grace Violet and this is for my boyfriend." said Grace. The piano began to play and some violinists who were part of the choir band began to play as well.

"**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<strong>

Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing" Sang Grace.<p>

Rich was amazed. He knew his girl could sing but he never knew she could have power behind a sweet voice. It fitted her personality that she could appear sweet but when needed to be she could have strength.

"Go Gracie" cheered Liv and Franky. Mini gave wolf whistle.

"**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<br>I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever**

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
>I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
>And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time<p>

Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing"<p>

Sang Grace. Everyone cheered. Rich left his seat and went to his Grace. He planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much you know that. No more people between us. Just you and me" cried Rich. He guided her off the stage.

"That was incredible. Never knew you had a voice like that" said Quinn.

"Well if everyone is agree that song is on the list" said Mr Shuester.

"Absolutely. Gracie needs some spotlight" said Kurt.

After the glee kids had decided their song list they hung around outside.

"I must say I was sure about you considering Gracie's description but you're not that bad looking" sassily said Santana.

"While I would take that as a negative from a sassy cheerleader I take it as a complement" said Rich.

"Just be nice to her" said Santana.

"Don't worry I will be. I love her" said Rich.

Mini was waiting beside Liv who was lighting up a cigarette. Mini looked unwell.

"Mini are you ok?" asked Liv. Mini place her hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me" said Mini as she ran to beside a bin. Quinn noticed this and walked over to her. She stood beside Mini who was much taller than she was when she rose her head from the bin. Mini saw Quinn offering some chewing gum.

"Thanks" said Mini.

"It's tough having morning sickness. Sucking on lollypops helps" quietly said Quinn. Mini looked at her shocked.

"How did you…." Stated Mini.

"Know? I was pregnant at 16 I know the signs!" said Quinn.

"You can't tell the others. No one can know" said Mini

"My mouths closed but you can't keep it a secret long. Your body won't let you" said Quinn. She guided Mini to sit on a bench. Mini collapsed her head into her hands.

"I fucked up. He was just sex nothing more. Now he's gonna make me fat" said Mini with a hint of hate in her voice.

"Funny that's how I got pregnant. Drunk on wine coolers and being told I was pretty with the contraception of "trust me". Laughed Quinn. Mini smiled.

"Have you told him?" asked Quinn. Mini shook her head. "doesn't he deserve to know?" Mini snorted.

"He's a boy. He won't man up. No I'm giving up this kid as soon as it's born" said Mini.

"It's not as easy to do it. I did it and I miss her every day" said Quinn

"No offend miss perfect I'm nto you" said Mini with venom

"I'm glad. I'm not perfect learnt that a long time ago" said Quinn as she walked away.

"Hey Mins You coming? Party at Blaine's" screamed Liv. Mini started to walk towards the rest. She could kept the secret a bit longer….right?

Next time

"Mins you have out on some weight" said Liv

"SHUT UP" screamed Mini

"Franks….I…" said Nick. Matty turns up at the door.

"MATTY" said both Franky and Nick in unison.

"Quinn how did you remain strong?" asked Mini

"It was for her" said Quinn. Mini kisses Quinn.


End file.
